


Not Enough

by Blackpearl



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS! Set around series 6 of MI5/Spooks. Adam/Ros only. All characters owned by Kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

There was something about him that just attracted her to him. She didn't know what it was, though she supposed that it could be any number of things; his looks, his personality; who he was…she just didn't know. Either way, it was a dangerous attraction to have, and she just knew that it would get her into trouble one day. In the profession they were both in, it was never a wise thing to throw personal emotions into the mix, especially ones like the feelings she had for him. But that wasn't what devastated her, oh no. What devastated her was not knowing if her feelings were reciprocated. She couldn't stand not knowing, or the turmoil in her head as her thoughts chased each other around her mind, like a dog chasing its tail. She had always been brave, but she just could not find the courage to ask him about his true feelings.

However, one evening, that all changed. He had just got back from an extremely strenuous – not to mention, dangerous – operation in which his cover had nearly been blown twice, he had narrowly missed being shot at, and been interrogated ruthlessly. As he came through the pods, she looked up. He looked tired, exhausted even; the operation had clearly taken a lot out of him, but his eyes were alive with the kind of energy that could only be found after the adrenalin rush of such a thing. Too often had he come back looking tired but buzzing with activity, and too often had she missed her opportunity. But on this occasion, she felt that she had finally had enough of not knowing.

"Adam." She cornered him in a quiet part of the Grid, away from the hustle and bustle that ensued after an operation.

"Ros, I really can't talk right now. Harry wants me for the usual post-op debrief." Adam made to leave.

"It won't take long," said Ros, grabbing his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Okay," Adam consented, sensing that something was troubling her. "What's up?"

Ros drew in a deep breath before speaking. "I need to know…" she kept her gaze glued firmly to the floor, "If your feelings for me are the same as mine for you."

Sadness and guilt filled his eyes, and he was glad that she could not meet his gaze, for she would only see regret there.

"Ros…" he spoke softly and ever so gently, pulling her chin up so that she could see the truth in his eyes now. "I've told you, we aren't meant to be together. It won't work."

"But you don't know that," she protested. "We've hardly tried-"

Adam placed a silencing finger over her lips. "That's because there isn't time for us. Not in this world we choose to live in."

"I wish there was," she replied bitterly.

"It's time to move on, Ros." He brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek, where a single tear had rolled down.

"It's not enough."

"It has to be."

"Well it isn't!" She snapped, batting his hands away from her face and storming away.

Adam sighed heavily and leant back against the wall. "You're right Ros, it's not enough, and it never will be."


End file.
